


a not-quite-shameful, perfect thing

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus leaned in, his lips close to his brother's throat, James' muscular wrists warm in his hands. "Do you want him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a not-quite-shameful, perfect thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> sdk requested a sequel to "nothing so ridiculously teenage and desperate" , focusing on what it could mean that Al and Scorpius are 'in most things, attached at the hip', so basically some threesome action. ;-) She also beta'd it, so thank you! <3

"You…have sex with your own brother?" Scorpius whispered, his head bent in close to Albus'.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sick. I prefer saying I fuck him," Albus tried to joke.

Scorpius blinked at him, and Al rolled his eyes.

"I've got issues, okay?" Al said. "Don't pretend like you just now realised that."

They went back to stacking the books on the shelves, Scorpius magicking away the dust while Albus ordered them alphabetically. Flourish and Blotts was closed and dark except for their lanterns. When they were finished with the last three boxes, they could go home.

"You're a Malfoy," Albus continued. "Your family is as inbred as anybody in the wizarding world."

Scorpius frowned. "We are not inbred. Much," he added sheepishly. He de-dusted three more books then murmured, "How…often…do you two…do it?"

Al shrugged.

Too often.

Not often enough.

"Are you jealous?" Al asked, his heart beating a bit faster.

"Should I be?"

"No."

"Why not?" Scorpius pressed.

It was a fair question. Al and Scorpius had given in and shagged four times over the course of their nine year friendship after all. Three of those times they were both pissed.

One…they weren't.

Albus split open the second to last box of books and said, "Because I'd cast an Unforgivable for you."

Scorpius, predictably, blushed. Probably down to his shiny pubes. But he did manage a comeback (he was learning), "Yeah, but which one?"

Al smirked.

Scorpius piped up yet again. Al assumed he was so chatty because of the triple espresso Al had bought him earlier. "What about Lily? Do you…?"

"Bloody hell no!" Albus cringed. "That's perverted."

They both laughed. Scorpius actually snorted. Al considered that high praise for his humor indeed.

They finished putting the books from that box away. "One more," Al sighed. "What are you doing for dinner?" he asked casually as he floated Crumple-Horned Snorkacks of South Wales to the proper shelf.

"Your dad invited me with them to the cinema."

Al made a face before he could stop himself. "You going?"

"Not if I get a better offer." Scorpius slanted him a smile.

Al's heart was positively hammering. "Dinner? My flat?"

"Will your brother be there?"

"Well, you don't have to say it like it's going to be all pornographic." Al elbowed him.

"Isn't it?"

Albus sobered. Jesus, he was getting a halfie. Scorpius looked at him, books forgotten.

"What if it did?" Al asked. He took a deep, fortifying breath. "What if I wanted it to?"

Scorpius blinked. His breath had gone short. "Do you want me, Al?"

Clothes strewn all over Scorpius' gigantic bedroom at the Manor… Kissing him up against the wall… Laying him down on his huge bed, in all that pompous silk, and frotting until they came all over each other…

"How can you not know that?" Albus asked, frowning. "I've only wanted you since third year, Scorpius."

Scorpius swallowed. "And now you want to have a threesome with…" he gulped, "James?"

Albus smiled crookedly at him. "Do you know how hot it is when you say his name like that?"

More blinking.

Albus moved closer and slid his hands up Scorpius' tense thighs. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Scorpius whispered.

Albus leaned in closer. "I think you're going to look so bloody hot with your cock shoved up his arse."

Scorpius' eyes widened, and Al couldn't suppress his chuckle.

"Are you sure…he'd…?"

"Oh yes," Al said. "I'm sure. Do you know what else?" One hand slid to cup Scorpius' cock through his trousers.

"Wh-what?"

"I think there's a brutal top lurking under this shy sweetness of yours."

"There is?"

Albus nodded. He squeezed. "But do you know what else?"

"Merlin. What." An edge of frustration. A tightening of the jaw. Albus could see it so clearly. His dear step-brother just needed a little shove is all.

"Right now? All I want is you. Bent over that counter. Shagged into oblivion. You up for that?"

Scorpius gripped his wrist. Hard. His eyes went dark and fierce. "What do you think, Potter?"

Albus smiled. Then he launched himself forward and kissed him.

*

When Albus and Scorpius finally made it to the flat, nobody was home.

"James work late a lot?" Scorpius asked as Al got down what he needed to make a simple dinner.

"All the time. He would have made an excellent Hufflepuff. Wine?"

"A little. Thanks," Scorpius answered, rubbing his hands on his trouser legs compulsively.

"Nervous?" Al said, digging around for a corkscrew.

"Oh no, why would I be? We're only ambushing your fit, strapping brother with the idea of a threesome. Why on earth would I be nervous?" The famous Malfoy sneer coming to the fore.

Albus opened the wine and poured Scorpius a glass. He brought it out to the living room. "Sit," he said. "Relax." He went back into the kitchen and started rummaging for a saucepan. "You don't know James like I do. I mean, I know it's hard for you to get close to people, but James is easy to know if you just give him a chance." He found the pan and went searching for a big spoon. James was always moving them to the most unlikely of places. "He may be fit," he yelled to the living room, "but he's sweet as custard. He's got the bounciest arse you'll ever fuck. And he loves it. He loves getting fucked." He strode into the living room to see how Scorpius was assimilating it all. "I know you don't believe me, but just wait until you—"

Albus froze.

James stood in front of the Floo, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Hi," Al said to him.

"Hi," Scorpius croaked from the sofa.

"Hey, Scorpius," James said evenly with a fond little smile in his direction. Then he turned hard eyes on Albus. "Can I speak to you privately?"

"I was just going to make us all dinner," Al offered extra sweetly.

James came at him. "Oh, I think you were going to make us all a lot more than that," he said, gripping Al's wrist and drawing him out of the room. "Excuse us, please, Scorpius."

Albus let himself be dragged to James' room. James shut them in and then turned on him. "You told him?"

"How else was I going to get him to fuck you?" Al threw back.

"How else were you--?" James laughed mirthlessly. "Is this my arse?" he said. "Or is it yours now?"

"Both." Al shrugged.

"Bloody-- Of all the Slytherin--! What if he'd freaked out and told Mum or Dad, Al?"

"But he didn't."

James sighed. He turned to the large window looking out on the back garden, arms crossed again. His shoulders were tense as hell. Al walked up behind him and put his hands on James' waist. His brother stiffened, but he didn't move away. Al pressed his lips to James' clothed back. "I'm sorry," he said, muffled against cotton.

"You idiot," James muttered and then swatted Al's left hand off his waist. Not his right, though.

Al stepped closer, smiling into James' dress shirt, and put his hand back again.

James swatted at it again, and then Al swatted back. James turned as Al did everything he could to find a place on his brother to touch, and James slapped at every advance, an amused smile slowly dawning on his face.

"I don't need your shit tonight, Albus," James growled.

Al managed to grab up James' wrists, pinning them behind James' back – which, of course, he'd've never been able to do without James' express consent.

"What do you need?" Al asked, voice gone rough. He was half-hard just from James flooing home, for Merlin's sake.

James frowned, but he let out all of his breath, relaxing into Albus' hold.

Albus leaned in, his lips close to his brother's throat, James' muscular wrists warm in his hands. "Do you want him?"

"He's my step-brother," James answered.

Al laughed low in his throat. "Oh, you're funny, you are." His hot breath against James' jaw produced a hard shiver.

"He's beautiful," James allowed.

Al fucking Scorpius from behind, tickling and tugging those tender little nipples of his…

"That he is," Al agreed. "You had a long day. Didn't you?" Al asked, releasing James' wrists and settling his hands on his hips instead. He pressed his lips to the shell of James' ear and then let his tongue peek out and touch it. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," James breathed, leaving his arms at his sides – letting Al do what he wanted for now.

"You need to unwind. You need taken care of." He grazed his teeth over his James' earlobe. "Don't you?" He moved his hand, just barely brushing the backs of his knuckles along his brother's erection.

James sucked in his breath.

"God, you're so hot. Everyone wants a piece of you, Jamie."

"Bastard," James gritted out.

"Absolutely," Albus agreed. Then he slanted his mouth over James' and kissed him deep. He turned his hand and began massaging his brother's cock as he thrust his tongue into James' mouth.

When they broke away, panting, Al leaned his forehead against James'. "Do you want to go get him or shall I?"

"You'll cock it all up," James accused on a soft smile. Then he extricated himself, cleared his throat, and marched out of the room.

Al leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched James approach Scorpius gingerly. Even still, the nervous ponce jumped about three feet down the sofa when James' hand touched his shoulder.

Al watched James sit with him, speaking in a voice too low for Al to hear, his arm coming to rest on the sofa back behind Scorpius. He watched Scorpius nod once…watched his body soften as James spoke…watched his brother smile as Scorpius nodded again. James touched Scorpius' shoulder once more, and this time he didn't move away. Scorpius turned unsure eyes Albus' way, so Al just gave him a little grin and a nod.

Before long, they were standing. James took Scorpius' hand in his own and led him down the hall much more gently than he'd dragged Al.

"What did you two talk about?" Al asked as James pulled Scorpius into the room with him.

"What do you think?" James shot back. "I'm going to make out with your boyfriend now." And he pulled Scorpius close, his mouth opening Scorpius' full lips, tongue pressing inside, devouring him.

Al's cock gave a jerk so hard seeing it that he was afraid he might just start coming.

Plus, no one had called Scorpius his boyfriend before.

James' hand threaded into Scorpius' pale hair, and Al watched as they changed the fit of their mouths, tongues touching, Scorpius moaning. Al squeezed a hand between his legs, biting his lip hard and hoping the scant pain might hold it off.

Scorpius held onto James' bicep with one hand and snuck his other around to get a feel of James' arse. But James was having none of it and pulled back to strip Scorpius' shirt off over his head instead, making him raise his skinny arms, sending his hair into a tousled mess.

"You are so sexy," James rumbled. Then he took Scorpius' face in his strong hands and kissed him again, slowly and so wet and…

"Bloody fuck, that is blistering hot," Al breathed out.

In an effort not to just rub it off really quick through his trousers, he started stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. Unfortunately that meant he got his foot caught in his trousers and fell to the floor.

Al heard the moist sound of lips parting and then…

"Christ, Albus." James' voice carried the hint of an eye-roll. "Is this the real reason why we leave your clothes on for the most part? Because I thought it was because we both got off on it." He'd released Scorpius, and Al thought he meant to help him up, but instead he knelt. He pushed Albus down to the floor and then helped him get his trousers and pants off his tangled feet. "Do I have to do bloody everything?" he asked. Then he lowered his smug mouth and started sucking Al's cock.

"Ffffffuck," Al groaned, head thunking back onto the floor. He turned his face to see Scorpius there, wide-eyed, his lips swollen pink.

Without lifting his mouth, James reached and unholstered his wand. He pointed it at Scorpius and flicked it, and then Scorpius was standing there naked as could be.

"Oh, good trick," Al found himself sighing, his head thunking back down to the floor.

James went all the way down on his cock, came back up, went all the way down again, came back up… Then he sucked off of him and moved over in front of Scorpius, tossing his wand back at Al with a, "Do something with this."

Albus might have whined a bit. But then he was treated to the sight of James on his knees in front of Scorpius' towering cock. He took it in his hand and stroked it, looking up at a very stunned looking Scorpius. James smiled and then took it deep into his mouth, bobbing his head and making the most obscene sounds on it.

Al tossed his brother's wand onto the bed and stripped off his shirt.

"Get over here," James said, only taking his mouth off Scorpius long enough for that.

Al came to stand beside Scorpius, the both of them looking down at James. James pulled off Scorpius' cock, licked his lips, said, "Stand a little closer," and then once they'd shuffled as close as they could get.

"Oh my—"

"Holy fuck!"

James wrapped his hand around them both, took both the heads of their cocks inside his stretched mouth, and laved under them with his tongue. James grunted around them and then groaned luxuriantly.

Al's eyes fluttered shut, but that made him dizzy. He wobbled, seemingly only held up by James' suckling mouth. But Scorpius' arm wrapped around him, his hand lighting on Albus' arse. Al looked at him and gave him a lazy smirk. He wrapped his own arm around Scorpius, too, and when Scorpius leaned in, Albus met him halfway, and they kissed. They kissed long and slow with James' mouth working their cocks, sending sharp jolts of lust through Albus' chest, his bollocks, his legs.

He actually hadn't thought it would be anything like this.

He hadn't thought there would be kissing.

James' hand wound around and met Scorpius' on his arse. They took turns massaging him – long, dexterous fingers and then strong, blunt ones – until Al pulled away.

"I'mgonnacome," he got out.

James' mouth popped off their cocks, and he licked his lips. "Do you want to?" he asked, "Like this?"

Albus got a flash of what that might be like – he and Scorpius coming in James' mouth at the same time and watching him try to swallow it all.

"Shit…" he breathed.

James, knowing what he was thinking, smirked up at him and then nuzzled his cock while Al tried to decide.

"Bastard," Al laughed.

"Don't you know by now that I'm the good one?" James replied. His hand leisurely stroked Scorpius' leaking cock while he pressed his face to Al's crotch and inhaled.

God, so good…

"Take off your clothes," Albus said down to him, his voice changed by his arousal. "We're moving this to the bed."

They moved back to let James stand, then Al maneuvered himself around behind Scorpius, pressing his spit-slick cock to the cleft of his arse and wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's dick. He stroked slowly, pulling a little, manipulating the silky foreskin over the head and back as they both watched his brother strip.

"You're so fit, Jamie," Al murmured against Scorpius' skin, his mouth finding that sensitive spot on his neck beneath his ear. "Isn't he fit, Scorpius?"

"He's—" Scorpius stuttered. "He's brilliant."

James had shucked his shirt and was now working on his trousers. His chest muscles flexed with the minute movements of his hands at his own crotch.

"Did you ever see his arse when we all lived together?" Al went on. "Catch him coming out of the shower maybe?"

Scorpius whined in his throat.

"Did you ever think you'd get to shag it?" Al whispered. His eyes met James' and the illicit heat flared between them. He stroked his hand even more slowly on Scorpius' cock, making him whimper. James' eyes darkened still more.

James shoved his trousers and pants down and off. His cock stood up proud, veering toward his hip.

"Show us that fuckable arse, Jamie," Al instructed.

James flushed. Al would never get away with any of this in a normal setting. One in which they were just brothers. But he'd get away with it like this. James loved it like this, and without a word he crawled onto his own big bed on his hands and knees, dropped his chin, and waited, arse bared.

"Before you fuck him, though," Al said, releasing Scorpius' now-leaking cock, "I need a taste of that."

Al moved to the foot of the bed. He took James' arse in his hands. Al bent down and whispered close to James' arsehole, breathing on it, "Make the first move, brother."

James groaned abortively. "Fuck you, Albus," he said, but then he pressed his arse back into Al's face, arching, opening, and Al opened his mouth on it, laving over the tight bud, feeling it loosen with every swipe of his tongue until he could pierce the resistance and dip inside.

They, all three of them, moaned.

"Merlin, you taste like Quidditch," Al said against his brother's quivering arse.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" James breathed out.

Al kissed his hole between words, "Like—sun and—sweat and—mmm… Scorpius, put your cock in his mouth or he'll talk us both to death."

Scorpius crawled onto the bed, too, kneeling in front of James. James lifted his face obediently, and Scorpius – still looking almost shocked by the whole affair – fit his cock between his lips.

James moaned and immediately started moving between them, bobbing on Scorpius' cock and then bucking back into Al's face. Al rewarded him with a stiff tongue to fuck himself on.

"Oh bloody hell," Scorpius sighed, his head falling back. To Al's delight, he pushed both hands into James' hair and gripped. Al laughed against James' arse. He rimmed his brother until James lifted his mouth from Scorpius' cock and whined, "Don't want to come yet."

Al raised his face, his lips feeling deliciously swollen. "You want to get fucked?" He pushed a finger all the way into James' arse.

"You know I do, you mental little freak."

Al smiled and fucked his finger in and out a few times, relishing the sounds his brother made that completely belied the tone of his words.

"Scorpius," Al said. "Trade."

James dropped his head again as they switched places on the bed. But Al didn't let James suck his cock, even with the expectant and needy look in his blown eyes. Al leaned back into his fluffy pillows and took himself lazily in hand. "Fill him up, Scor," he said. Then he watched his step-brother lick his lips and aim his cock. Al idly picked up James' wand from the bed (it had always worked pretty well for him – the times he'd stolen it) and did a lube charm, slicking him up nicely.

"Are you…sure?" Scorpius asked James.

James just groaned, and Al answered for him, "You consult me. Not him. He's too far down to answer. He told you about this, right? On the sofa? That you should trust me?"

Scorpius' eyes found his own. He nodded. Al moved down the bed so that his cock was near his brother's mouth but not accessible. He stroked James' face. "Do it," he said.

Scorpius pressed forward, James held his breath, and Al's cock twitched hard as he listened to his brother being breached – the rough breaths, the caught moan, the whisper of the sheets against knees. Al just held his cock against his belly and caressed James' jaw with his thumb until Scorpius let all his breath out, fully seated.

James' gaze locked with his own as Scorpius gritted his teeth and started to fuck him. Al shook his head on a little chuff of a laugh. "Un-bloody-believable," he said. He stroked James' hair soothingly and cast a look up at Scorpius, flushed and fucking, his blond hair flopping into his eyes, graceful hands gripping James' hips hard. Al looked back into his brother's eyes and stroked his own cock. "Feel good?"

James blinked slowly. He pressed into Al's hand. Albus shivered with how sweet it was.

"God, I want to fuck you, too," he breathed.

James' eyes flared. His lips parted wetly. He whined in his throat.

"Yeah?" Al asked him.

James closed his eyes and nodded emphatically.

"Hold up there, Scor," Al said.

But Scorpius growled at him and fucked a little faster. James cried out, bracing, sweating.

Al didn't want to stop him; it was beautiful. But Scorpius ran his hands over James' arse and then pulled out regretfully. Al took his cue and laid down on his back as James shifted to straddle him.

They looked into each other's eyes. Al took himself in hand, and James' hand covered his own as he positioned himself. Al gasped when James worked it in and started to sit. He didn't stop until Al was buried, and then James ground down on his lap like he couldn't get enough.

Which was a good thing, because they were only halfway there.

"Fucking Christ," Al got out even as James practically purred. "Scorpius?" Al said.

"Wait," James breathed. "Just…" And then without another word he started fucking himself on Al's cock, his mouth going slack, eyes closing.

Albus gritted his teeth at the soaring pleasure – the velvet hug of James' body and the utter vision he made.

Al did his best to ignore his own mounting lust and propped his head up with one bent arm, just watching. James' hips undulated, his cock bouncing. Al reached out with his free arm and touched James' hip to feel the effort and the rhythm. He brushed a thumb over one particularly well-defined freckle there. He bit his lip against the tight slide of him, the way his brother's arse took his whole cock and how bloody good it would feel to come deep inside.

Al took several slow, deep breaths and resisted the urge to fuck like a mad man.

James had started out upright, but then as he worked up the friction he wanted, a little frown settled over his features, and he leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Al's body.

"Now?" Al asked, unpillowing his head and holding both of James' hips in his hands.

"Yes." James opened his eyes, stilled his hips' rolling, and just looked at him.

Al's gaze found Scorpius next, sitting next to them and watching avidly.

"You know, I didn't even believe you really," he said.

Al stroked James' hair absently. "That we fuck?" he asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius answered.

Al looked into James' eyes again and said, "Well, what do you think?" to his boyfriend, his brother by means other than blood.

"I think our parents would bloody die, and I don't really give a fuck," Scorpius grinned.

"Well, get over here," Al instructed on his own smile. He pulled James' head down gently until it rested on his shoulder. Again, Albus resisted his cock's own urge to fuck and stayed still inside.

Scorpius moved behind him again, looking down at where they were joined. "Merlin…" he breathed.

"Go slow," Al said, holding his brother. James' breath came in shallow little puffs against his skin, his hard cock smashed between them. Al felt his body infused with a fierce protective tenderness – something he'd always felt from James for himself that now ran rampant through his own pulsing blood.

And at the same time, there was Scorpius. Bloody perfect Scorpius, flicking the hair out of his grey eyes and fumbling with his long cock. His boyfriend…

He felt Scorpius press himself to James' entrance. The slick crown of him pushed, circled, and then breached, and James whined high and hard, his head coming up off Al's shoulder.

"This is the hard part," Al reassured him -- his brother who loved him, who'd saved him, who'd die for him. Al felt how tight it was, how stretched James had to be, and knew he'd do anything to see it, how impossible it would appear. He picked up the wand again and slicked the way.

"Oh fuck," Scorpius groaned as he slid in beside Albus' already-lodged cock.

James cried out as Scorpius filled him and then, inexplicably, started coming.

"Christ," Al gasped. He held James tight as he bucked in small, tight undulations and semen flooded between their bodies. Scorpius' hands ran up and down James' back, meeting Al's and then moving on. "Christ, Jamie," Al whispered again as his arse squeezed down on the both of them. "Bloody hell…"

James went limp against him as the orgasm subsided. Al held and stroked him for a few moments. But even as he soothed his brother's slack body, his own cock was throbbing. He was dying to fuck.

"You ready?" he asked Scorpius. He pulsed his hips up and felt James groan against his neck where he'd lain his head.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, his voice changed, dark. "I'll do all the work. You just hold him."

Al felt the wicked smile spread over his lips. He ran a hand into James' hair, the other moving over his back. "I've got you," he murmured. "We're gonna fill you up. I've got you."

Then Scorpius started rocking. He bit his lip -- tilting his head to watch the movement of James' limp body. He pulsed his hips, rubbing his cock alongside Albus', moving Al's cock inside James.

Al closed his eyes, laid his head back, and just groaned.

Scorpius picked up the pace after several torturous minutes, and they just stayed stuffed inside him, rutting against one another and against Jamie's stretched rim. Al could barely hear his rhythmic whimpers over the sound of slapping skin and Scorpius' low growl.

Then Scorpius threw his head back, and Al felt the warm slick of it start.

"Do it, Malfoy," Al urged. "Jesus, yeah."

Scorpius tried to whip his hips, the full force of it striking him, but he slipped out and only managed to paint James' back and crease with shiny, white ribbons. "Fuck," he cursed, sliding through it, hair flopping hopelessly back into his face.

"Hold his hips," Al commanded, the desire thick in his throat.

Scorpius wrapped his hands around James' hips. Al dug his heels into the mattress, and finally, finally started fucking up into his arse hard and fast. The way was loosened and so sloppy wet and fantastic, and Albus didn't need it to be tight and virginal. All he needed was his hands meeting Scorpius', his brother's heart pounding against his chest, and pure speed.

Al gasped and shot his come into James. It gushed inside him, joined what was left of Scorpius', and began dribbling out. Al whispered in James' ear, "You dirty fuck. You hot sweet dirty fuck."

James moaned, tightened around him, and gently bit down on the straining tendon in Al's neck.

Scorpius fell onto his back beside them, and Al turned his panting face to him. "C'mere."

He scooted close, and they kissed, Al still deep inside James, a possessive hand on his lower back. Scorpius tasted like clean sweat and wine.

"That was unbelievably brilliant," Scorpius finally said once they left off each other's lips.

"I…need…" James whispered.

Scorpius immediately moved to help as they rolled James over and off of Al's softening prick. He came to rest on his side between them. Albus had never seen his brother so vulnerable before. It was striking, and it pulled at something deep within his body. A not-quite-shameful, perfect thing.

"Spoon him," he instructed Scorpius, who seemed more than happy to oblige, moving in behind and curling up behind James.

Al lay on his side facing him. Their eyes met.

"I just need a minute," James told him.

Al nodded. No more banter. No more dirty talk. No more dividing lines. Al just propped his head on his hand and looked between the two of them. He just ran his hand over his brother's hip and watched his lashes flutter. He reached out and brushed Scorpius' hair off his face. He received the smile that earned him.

Albus smiled back.


End file.
